1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sheet-fed rotary printing machine comprising sheet-transfer drums disposed between the printing units, sheet-guiding plates being assigned to the sheet-transfer drums and extending over the length of a respective sheet-transfer drum.
2. Background Information
An embodiment such as that described hereinabove is known from German Patent No. 27 24 856 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,361. In the German document cited herein, the sheet-guiding plates shown are used to guide a respective sheet such that the freshly printed sheet is prevented from being smeared. With the known embodiment, an air cushion is produced by means of an appropriate design of the sheet-guiding plates. The air cushion essentially prevents the printed sheet side from coming into contact with the sheet-guiding plate and, in turn, essentially preventing the printed image from being damaged.